The Sake of Propriety
by Valieara
Summary: Wicked Bookverse. Where has propriety gone this summer, I ask you? An answer to Galinda's question the small, unnoticed turning point in her friendship with Elphaba.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing relating to _Wicked_, be it the musical or the book; nor do I own anything related to _The Wizard of Oz_. These belong to Stephen Schwartz, Gregory Maguire, and L. Frank Baum respectively. No money is being made or will be made off of this or any of my stories.

After I uploaded my first document, I realized I had forgotten to include my dedication, which I had really wanted to do, and I didn't see the point of editing it after I realized it, since no one would see it. So, I'd like to dedicate this one to Mary, and hope that she knows the first one was hers too. -hugs- Thanks to all who reviewed my first one as well - it really cheered my bad day up. :) __

* * *

Elphaba had reconciled herself to many things in the space of eighteen hours. First, she had squared herself with her own humiliation – she hated humiliation, and hadn't felt it in a good long time. Yes, humiliation had to be cleared up first, before anything else could be thought of clearly. She faced the fact that Galinda had not sent her letter to her, nor would she have. She sat, silently chiding herself for allowing herself to believe in Master Boq's statements and give into his pleadings. She almost allowed herself to entertain thoughts of him doing it all for his own desires; but before she got too emotional and angry, she stopped. _Time enough for that later,_ she told herself.

Galinda's reaction to her arrival and her ashamed association with her roomie came next. She wasn't a fool by any means; she knew what it meant, and she also knew it didn't do any good to dwell on things she understood and didn't need to think on. She sighed, as she tried to dismiss this from her mind. Though Elphaba had been finding it more and more possible to tolerate and even like Galinda, getting attached to the blonde's somewhat endearing habits and ways (though she'd never have admitted it to her or anyone else, before or after this little incident), Galinda herself would never find her to be a suitable companion. Truth be told, if Galinda was always going to attempt her high-society airs, she didn't want to be a suitable companion. She was more than that, and she'd never sink to the level Galinda was at. Elphaba had thought she'd been growing out of it, slowly but surely; last afternoon, however, had been a sharp reprieve, a slap in the face. She was too radical, too deep, and (what she suspected was the deciding factor) too green.

Though she'd come to terms with _that_ ages ago.

So she merely sat, usually by the window, watching the girls, along with Boq and Avaric, on the lawn or the lake. The different shades and brightness of the sunlight shifted slowly, almost imperceptibly through time, marking the day's progress as she pondered. Periodically Galinda herself would come in carrying a meal and a drink, the latter of which Elphaba usually never touched. Galinda was silent, never saying a word as her blonde curls bounced with her movement, and she kept her ashamed eyes averted. But ashamed of what, Elphaba wondered. Her reaction to the joke, or the joke itself? That earlier she had actually had conversed and been decent to the object of her embarrassment, and was now turning her away? That she had to room with the green girl in the first place? There were a million possibilities. Elphaba stonily received her food and turned away the drink, turning away from the blonde girl to the window, pondering some more.

It wasn't until the next day, when Galinda came in with lunch that anything was said. Though Elphaba heard the door open and close, she didn't turn from the lake view. "Miss Elphaba?" came Galinda's uncertain voice from behind her. Elphaba finally faced her, sharp black eyes boring into Galinda's perfect blue ones. She shifted under the green girl's gaze. "Would you like lunch?" she asked, holding it out impulsively. "I brought it up for you."

Elphaba's eyes drifted from her then, and she sighed in relief. When Elphaba gave a short nod of thanks, she set her burden down on a nearby table and quickly turned to leave. On her way out, however, she felt the penetrating eyes on her back again, and she stopped abruptly. Unnerved, she quietly said, "I truly am sorry, Miss Elphaba."

"For the humiliation done to yourself or me?" Strangely enough, there was no tone of accusation in her voice, though she had perfect license to. It was a question, and just that; calm and inquisitive. Feeling even more ashamed and unsettled, she seriously considered the question she normally would have brushed off.

"I don't know," she finally replied, honestly. "Both, I suppose. It was really cruel." She faced Elphaba's eyes once more, finding them already regarding her intently. Galinda watched as she nodded once more, not showing any emotion she might possibly have been feeling, and felt a bit less conspicuous once her eyes took on the distant look again. Never in her life had Galinda not wanted everyone's eyes to be on her, but there was something different in those black eyes.

"So," she said, striking up conversation, partly to satisfy her own curiosity and need to know, "what do you plan to do for the rest of the summer?"

With a sharp turn of her head, Elphaba's eyes were on her again, before they closed. "Not leave," she replied.

Galinda bit back the inevitable "Why?".

"I'll stay up here the rest of the summer if I must, but leaving means giving in to what they want, succumbing to humiliation, accepting defeat." Black eyes opened again, seeming to ask, _Is that what _you_ want?_

Galinda seemed to despair in silence for a moment, before restraining herself from suddenly answering. Instead, she sat down a bit away from her roomie, more abject than she had been a moment before. "You're welcome to stay in this house for as long as you have need," she finally said, reluctantly.

Elphaba's left eyebrow quirked up. _Ah – but am I really? _

Galinda finally lost patience. "Miss Elphie, I must ask you to stop that! Aside from not even attempting the courtesy of hiding thoughts you don't want me to see, it's very rude to make me have to guess them!" Elphaba's lips twitched, and Galinda stared at her, a bit in shock.

Elphie?

"Propriety, I ask you," Galinda muttered, embarrassed and red when she realized Elphaba was still looking at her with that hidden smirk. This time, however, she drew herself up and looked her in those taunting, knowing ebony eyes. "My offer stands, unlike the false one made by Miss Pfanne. These doors will always be open to you." After all, what else could she do, but try to match her? How did you gain the girl's respect?

Elphaba gave a small nod of mere acknowledgement, holding no scorn or condescension or alterior feelings, and Galinda inwardly felt she'd won a small victory. "Is this for the sake of propriety, then, Miss Galinda? Or have you thought to let every rule have its exception?" And Galinda truly could not tell whether she was being teased or asked a serious question.

"I mean what I say, Miss Elphaba. Nothing more or less."

If one had not been looking carefully, they would not have seen the quirk of a grin in Elphaba's face; but Galinda did. "However, Miss Galinda, though these doors may be open, I fear there is no one to receive me. I don't know if I could or should come back to a place I'm not wanted. For propriety's sake, after all."

Galinda exasperatingly thought she was beginning to understand the girl's character more. Instead of letting her have her fun, she avoided the question and the overlying tease altogether. "I know you don't think highly of me," she said quietly, "and I know you have every right not to. Please believe me, Miss Elphie, that there is no shame in leaving – it's not running." Expecting the witty reply that would follow, she hurriedly went on. "If anything, you're being more cowardly by hiding now than you would be by leaving. They've given you just cause; why are you trying to prove yourself to them? Does it matter so much?"

Instead of the expected sharp tongued response, she received a thoughtful silence. She maintained her stare on the green girl, wondering if she possibly affected Elphaba with the same discomfort that Elphaba's stare worked on her. Finally, her concentrated stare met Galinda's own blue stare, and Galinda refuted her earlier thought, waiting instead for Elphaba's answer.

"Why does it matter to you?"

It was not what she had been thinking of in terms of answers, but she reflected it was like Elphaba to give back an answer like that: an answer to a question with a question, and a challenge. Galinda sighed, knowing that even if Elphaba had found a respite to Galinda's own challenges, she would never know them.

"It shouldn't, should it?" was all she could finally come up with, once again avoiding Elphaba's gaze. Again, all she received was silence; however, this time it was expected of her rhetorical question. The thoughtful silence eclipsed the room, and all that could be heard was the distant conversation and laughter of their companions on the lake.

"You know, Miss Elphie," Galinda finally whispered softly, "I'm starting to think of leaving, myself." Again, the silence encompassed the room, but by now Galinda was somewhat used to it, and used to reading into what was implied and felt. She was somewhat surprised to find that, different though it was from her usual surroundings of giggling socialites, it was comfortable, even calming. It wasn't a shocked and speechless silence, but one of mild surprise. However conflicted Elphaba's feelings were about this loaded statement, there was some small amount of pride in there for her. And that, Galinda thought, was a new and hopeful feeling.

"Miss Galinda, surely propriety doesn't require you to remain in here any longer than necessary?"

Galinda stood, feeling somewhat older. "It doesn't," she agreed. "But I think even propriety has exceptions every now and again."

* * *

Kudos to all who review or leave a note! :)


End file.
